


Regret

by Lennie09



Series: Time Dad is Team Dad [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt Rip, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Propaganda, Team as Family, The Time Masters are seriously bastards, There's always cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: During the night Rip screams in his sleep. The team are there for him.





	Regret

The Legends were currently surrounding Rip Hunters bed after hearing screams in his general direction. Said person was now surrounded as he squirmed and whimpered. They tried to wake him up to no avail, so all they could do now was sit/stand and wait.

It felt like hours had passed until the co-captain awoke, while some members of the team weren't vocal about it *cough* Mick *cough*, they were all worried for him.

He had quietened down and slowly awoke, almost like nothing had happened - but his eyes were clouded. 

“What, what are you guys doing here?” Rip asked.

“We heard you.” Sara answered.

“Oh…” He trailed off.

“What was that?” Ray asked.

“Just a nightmare - nothing to worry about” No one believed him.

“Yes, but ‘nightmares’ don’t have you screaming unable to wake up, those were more like terrors.” Mick responded.

“What happened, Rip?” Sara asked.

They thought he wasn’t going to reply, or throw out some offhand comment about ‘none of your business’, but he seemed to exhausted to talk back. Rip sighed

“The first mission I went on, back when I thought the Time Masters were the ‘saviours of the universe’ was in 16th century Italy. It was simple, just make sure no one interferes with the specific event and be on your way.”

He took a breath. “Well, the event was the murder of an entire family and all their children.”

Gasps were heard all around the room.

“I stood there and let them be killed.”

“How could you do that?” Martin asked horrified.

“The Time Masters practically brainwash all recruits into perfect little minions - always believing the cause. Take you when you are going through a hard time - poverty perhaps. Make you feel in debt to them. They give you shelter, food, love, attention, but they also feed you propaganda subtly.   
I remember in the Refuge there was a self-stocking library, in amongst all the normal books were books about the Time Masters that were ‘essential’ to study. I fell for it hook line and sinker.”

Everyone gave him sympathetic looks. 

Changing the subject Rip exclaimed “I wanted to try a recipe for gluten free biscuits for Ray, care to help?”

Rip is going to make the Legends fat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
